Aging is the most complex phenotype that we know. Insight into the molecular and cellular targets of the aging process would offer the unprecedented opportunity to postpone and prevent some, if not all, of its deteriorative aspects by preventive and therapeutic means. Thus far, our understanding of the causes of aging is limited. To an important extent this is due to our inability, in the past, to study aging systems. Instead, ample information has been gathered about individual cellular components at various ages, but this has not allowed a clear understanding of the integrated genomic circuits that control mechanisms of aging, survival and stress responses. With the emergence of functional genomics, we finally have the opportunity to study aging the way it is supposed to be studied, i.e., in a comprehensive manner, as a systems approach, to study the dynamic network of genes that determines the physiology of an individual organism over time. The conference will begin with an Opening Address by Dr. Sang Chul Park to present the case for a major role of functional genomics tools and technologies in a graying world. Then, in his Keynote Address, Dr. Leroy Hood will discuss the "systems approach", that he pioneered, to address complex biological problems, such as aging. This is then followed by sessions on Genetics of Aging, Aging Phenotypes, Functional Pathways of Aging and Longevity, and Stem Cells, Cloning and Regeneration, with alternate "Emerging Technology" sessions on such topics as SNP screening, expression profiling, proteomics and bioinformatics. There will be poster sessions with selected oral presentations, industry presentations, a student program and a financial hardship program.